


Olio per massaggi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Aliens [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Brotp, Double Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPw0uXSNSxc.Una doubledrabble su Gwen/Kevin/Ben Brotp.





	Olio per massaggi

Olio per massaggi

 

“Ragazzi, sentite questa. Allora, questo rivenditore alieno mi guarda negli occhi e mi dice: “Non sono certo qui per un massaggio”. Ed io gli rispondo: “Peccato, perché l’olio ce lo avevo”. Avete capito? L’olio! Quello per i massaggi, lo avevo davvero” gridò Kevin.

Era seduto sul cofano della macchina da corsa verde ed agitava un bicchiere di carta.

“Il suo senso dell’umorismo è anche peggiore rispetto a quello che avevi tu da bambino” disse Gwen, legandosi i capelli arancioni in una coda alta.

“Beh, cugina, non è che il tuo fosse migliore nella maggior parte dei casi” ribatté Ben, appoggiandosi un contenitore di plastica con delle crocchette sulle gambe.

“Una famiglia condivide anche il senso dell’umorismo” disse Kevin, facendo sorridere gli altri due.

Kevin si sporse e si mise una crocchetta in bocca, masticando rumorosamente.

“Almeno noi abbiamo la scusante di averlo ereditato da nostro nonno” disse Ben, mettendosi un’altra crocchetta in bocca.

“Dopo l’ultima missione penso che ci servirebbe davvero un bel massaggio” ammise Gwen.

< Vorrei che questo momento durasse in eterno. Solo noi tre, un momento di calma e il sentirci sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda senza realmente bisogno di parlare > pensò. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide.

 

[202].

 


End file.
